Class Act
by AoKaga10
Summary: Hey, kata siapa Shifty tak pernah peduli pada adiknya? Humanized. ShiftyxLifty.


"Keparat! Mati saja kau!"

Teriakan lantang menggema di rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh dua makhluk bersaudara. Diiringi suara benda kaca yang hancur berkeping keping.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _hunter green_ baru saja melempar sebuah vas bunga kearah kembarannya yang hanya lebih tua beberapa menit darinya, berharap mengenai wajah _Si Bodoh_ itu dengan telak- meski kenyataannya dengan mudah Sang Kakak mengelak untuk menghindari serangannya.

"Aku muak denganmu! Kau... kau yang terburuk dari yang terburuk! Aku selesai, kau dengar!? Aku tak mau lagi menuruti perintah sialanmu!"

Nada suara sang adik kacau dan bergetar, wajahnya seperti ingin menangis, menahan perasaan yang membuncah dan siap meledak di dadanya. Kedua matanya menyorotkan kebencian, Meski lelaki di hadapannya nyaris tak berekspresi.

Kemudian, Si sulung memicingー tatapannya mencemooh.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu pergilah. Kau pikir kau itu berguna bagiku?"

Hanya dengan kalimat nada rendah yang menggunakan intonasi datar dan tak terdengar menyenangkan, sukses membuat luka baru di dadanya. Kini menganga lebih lebar.

Sulit mengatakan bahwa kakaknya itu sedang bercanda.

Untuk kali ini, benar benar mustahil.

"Persetan denganmu, Shifty! Aku pergi dari sini!" balas adiknya berteriak seolah untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Mengabaikan panggilan 'kakak' yang biasanya terpaksa ia gunakan tak lagi penting untuk suasana saat ini, membuat dahi sang kakak berkerut masam. Si bungsu tak peduli lagi. Ia tak bisa menutupi sakit hati dan rasa tersinggungnya sama sekali, lalu ia pun berbalik. Bersumpah tak ingin menatap wajah Shifty lagi seumur hidupnya.

Walau secara harfiah, mereka memiliki wajah yang serupa.

Lifty- sang adik, melangkah maju, bergerak dengan derap langkah cepat menuju pintu keluar. Memantapkan hatinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Selamanya. Berpikir untuk memulai hidup baru tanpa saudaranya.

Walau begitu, hati kecilnya terus terusan berbisik, membuatnya makin muak begitu ia menyadarinya.

 _Kejar aku._

 _Minta maaflah._

 _Setidaknya suruh aku berhenti._

 _Kumohon, Shifty. Kumohon._

Lifty hanya membanting pintu setelah sadar, Shifty tak melakukan apapun untuknya.

Ia tak pernah melakukannya.

* * *

 **Happy Tree Friends Fanfiction**

 **Class Act**

Credits belongs to **Mondo Media**. I own nothing.

 _In every set of twins, there is one angel, one devil._

 _When twins are separated, their spirits seal away to find the other._

 _If one twin is cut, the other will bleed._

Dua jam sudah berlalu sejak perang antar saudara itu. Dan di sinilah Lifty, terduduk di tumpukan salju, punggung bersandar di batang pohon besar, lima ratus meter dari rumahnya tadi. Tubuhnya menggigil merasakan terpaan angin sedingin es tersebut. Butiran butiran kristal putih turun di sekelilingnya, tak terlalu deras, namun cukup untuk membuatnya semakin kedinginan.

 _Sungguh sial,_ batinnya.

Ia bahkan meninggalkan syal belang kesayangannya di rumah.

Padahal sekarang malam natal.

Padahal seharusnya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama sama.

Rupanya cuaca sedingin ini tidak berhasil untuk mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Ini bukan salahku." gerutunya, mengulang kalimat itu untuk ke lima kalinya sejak ia kabur. Ia meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua betis dan menempelkan dagunya di lutut untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan. "Tapi kenapa aku yang pergi? Ini semua salah bajingan itu."

Ya, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka memulai perang saudara. Hampir setiap hari, malah. Seolah sehari tanpa beradu mulut, seperti bukan mereka saja.

Namun kali ini, benar benar diluar batas kesabaran Lifty.

Alasannya sebenarnya sungguh sederhana; Hasil jatah curian masing masing tidak sama seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya.

Tapi bagi Lifty, itu masalah besar.

 _"Keadilan bukan berarti sama rata."_ begitulah kira kira yang Shifty katakan.

Lifty sudah terbiasa dengan penghianatan semacam itu. Pernah suatu waktu, Shifty tega meninggalkannya tertangkap basah di rumah Flippy. Bahkan rela mengorbankannya untuk menyelamatkan diri. Bagaimanapun, Shifty memang tak pernah peduli padanya. Shifty selalu mengecewakannya.

Dia benar benar seonggok kotoran yang hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

Selama ini, Shifty menganggapnya apa?

 _Dia hanya menganggapku alat_. Lifty mendengus sambil tersenyum miris mendengar pemikirannya sendiri.

Mengapa Lifty betah bersamanya? Karena ia menyayanginya. Ia menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak. Shifty satu satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

Ia pikir siapa yang membuat dirinya dibenci semua orang karena tabiat buruk mereka untuk mencuri?

Shifty.

Sejak mereka kecil, Shifty selalu mengancam akan meninggalkannya jika Lifty menolak menuruti perintahnya.

Semua itu hanya karena Shifty lebih tua darinya.

Enam menit dan empat puluh tujuh detik memang jarak usia yang benar benar _sialan_.

Andai saja ia tak menendang bokongnya untuk keluar lebih dulu di dalam rahim ibu mereka, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan jika Lifty yang jadi seorang kakak. Yang kerjanya hanya mengatur ngatur dan memarahi.

 _Lifty ini, Lifty itu._

Dia memang kakak yang paling buruk yang pernah ada.

Atau mungkin... selama ini.. Shifty bukanlah kakaknya.

Bisa saja Shifty mengarang semua itu, kan? Tidak ada bukti bahwa dialah yang lebih tua hanya karena tinggi mereka selisih empat milimeter.

Ya, Atau mungkin dia hanya seseorang yang jahat, menyamarkan wajahnya, mengaku ngaku sebagai kembarannya.

 _Pasti begitu._

Ia tak akan kembali lagi padanya. Cukup sudah.

* * *

"Shifty? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana adikmu?" Tanya pemuda jangkung berambut biru dengan gradasi kuning cerah di sisi kanan dan kiri kepalanya- Lumpy, sepertinya sedang bersiap siap untuk event malam nanti di Aula Balai Kota.

 _Christmas eve_ , sebuah mini teater, Sepertinya pemuda itu adalah sutradaranya.

Yah- tidak jelas apa pekerjaannya. Terkadang ia memakai stetoskop, terkadang mengalungkan peluit, atau berseragam guru, mengenakan topi pemadam kebakaran, dan masih banyak lagi. Yang ditanyai juga tak terlalu peduli.

"Aku Lifty, bukan Shifty." ralat pria dengan _fedora_ itu. " _Jujur,_ Lumpy. kau memanggil dirimu seorang teman? Kau tak bisa membedakanku dengan kakak hanya karena _fedora_ bodoh ini?" Ia melepas penutup kepalanya, tampak marah dan sama sekali tidak senang.

"OhーAstaga, maaf, Lifty. Aku.." Lumpy sedikit tertunduk, merasa bersalah.

"Hanya bercanda. Aku Shifty." ujarnya sambil kembali mengenakan _fedora_ itu dan berlalu melewatinya.

* * *

 _Kemana aku harus pergi setelah ini?_

Sesaat berikutnya, Lifty baru menyadari, kalau ia tak punya tempat lagi dimanapun.

Detik terus berlalu menjadi menit dan berubah menjadi jam. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia duduk disana karena setiap detik seolah selamanya. Keadaannya sekarang benar benar menyedihkan, Seperti seekor anak ayam yang tersesat, menunggu induknya untuk menjemputnya, tanpa tahu sang induk ternyata sudah lama mati.

 _Tidak,_ batin Lifty, menggeleng samar yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. _Tidak. Jika aku terus bergantung padanya, aku tak akan bisa apa apa._

Ia harus memikirkan kemana tujuannya selanjutnya.

Matahari perlahan mulai terbenam. Rasa kesal berubah menjadi rasa lelah, dan berubah lagi menjadi rasa bosan. Diraihnya sebuah ranting kecil di hadapannya. Lidahnya sedikit terjulur di dudut bibirnya ketika dia mulai menggoreskan ranting itu diatas tumpukan salju. Menggambar Shifty dengan _fedora_ di kepalanya- sebagus mungkin untuk terlihat sangat jelek.

"Wow. Gambaranmu sungguh spektakuler, _Da Vinci_. Kau mungkin harus jadi seniman ketimbang pencuri."

Lifty sampai berjingkat mendengar suara rendah itu. Satu satunya suara yang terdengar _familiar_ di telinganya.

Ia mendongak perlahan, berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya begitu menyadari Shifty sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan raut dingin.

Shifty ternyata mencarinya.

 _Ya, ya. Si Bodoh itu masih memerlukanku sebagai pekerja, bukan?_

"..Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Lifty menanyakannya dengan nada sesinis mungkin.

"Aku selalu menemukanmu." ujarnya, tanpa intonasi seperti biasanya. "Kau orang paling payah dalam permainan petak umpet."

Sang adik memaksakan tawa dan menggelengkan kepala, "Lucu sekali." Sindir Lifty, melengos kasar. "Seharusnya kau ceritakan leluconmu pada Mime. Lihat apakah dia akan tertawa."

Shifty kembali mengerutkan dahi, terlihat jelas tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. membuat sang adik hampir merasa lebih baik karena berhasil membuatnya tersinggung. _Hampir._

"Dengar, Shif." Lifty kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada mahakaryanya, berkonsentrasi menggoreskan ranting diatas salju. "Aku tak mau pulang. Aku tak akan pulang. Dan tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membuatku-"

 _Kruyuuuuk._

Shifty mengangkat alisnya mendengar suara itu, "Bahkan perutmu tak setuju denganmu."

"Diam!" Lifty mendecih, terus menggoreskan ranting itu, mencoret coret wajah Shifty yang digambarnya. Rasanya ia bisa mati karena malu. "Kau itu sungguh-"

 _Pluk._

Belum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sesuatu yang hangat dan halus jatuh keatas kepalanya.

Syal belang miliknya.

Lifty memperhatikan benda itu selama beberapa detik. Mengerjapkan netra hijau zamrudnya beberapa kali, tampak tak percaya.

"Pakai itu, _Idiot._ Bibirmu sampai biru." gumam Shifty, membuat Lifty kembali menoleh kearahnya. Shifty meletakkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sendiri. Sepertinya ia juga kedinginan.

Lifty menaikkan sebelah alisnya, rasa kesalnya mulai berkurang seperti sekumpulan serangga yang terbawa angin. Namun kebencian itu masih melekat disana, seperti karat pada besi tua. "Apa pedulimu?"

Shifty mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, Lifty terus menatapnya, menunggu. Memperhatikan kepulan uap putih yang keluar setiap Shifty menghembuskan nafas dari hidungnya.

Semenit penuh hingga suara lirih akhirnya kembali terdengar.

"Maaf."

Lifty jelas terkejut, tak menyangka kata yang seperti tabu itu akan keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

Itu kata pertama Shifty yang dia ucapkan selama beberapa waktu ini yang tidak membuat Lifty ingin memukulnya.

"Bukan salahmu." Jawab Lifty, raut wajahnya tak terbaca, atau setidaknya ia berusaha untuk seperti itu. "Ini salahku karena terus percaya padamu. Sekarang pergilah. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Ya, itu masih belum cukup untuk memaafkannya.

Bola mata Shifty sedikit melebar sekilas, "Tapi-"

Lifty menyela, "Aku serius, Shift. Kau tak pernah menyesali perbuatanmu. Tak pernah. Kau hanya akan mengulanginya lagi, dan lagi." katanya, "Aku tak akan mau pulang meskipun kau memberiku pulpen untuk menuliskan namaku di daftar warisanmu."

"Kau pikir aku _senang_ melakukannya?" Shifty menyahut, suaranya meninggi, membuat bulu kuduk Lifty seketika meremang."Meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa semalampun bisa tidur nyenyak memikirkan kesalahanku? Kau benar benar berpikir aku tidak mau menolongmu? Tahu apa kau soal tanggung jawab!?"

Lifty kembali terperangah- wajahnya kini memerah karena rasa marah. "Tapi kau tidak pernah menolongku! Ini bukan soal ingin atau tidak! Kau tak pernah ada disana saat aku membutuhkanmu!" ikut tersulut emosi, menuding wajah Shifty dengan ranting yang di ganggamnya kuat kuat, seperti akan patah kapan saja. Tangannya gemetar. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap egois untuk sekali saja, Pengecut!? Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan perasaanku, hah?" Lifty membentak, memberi rasa dendam pada tiap katanya sebisa mungkin.

Shifty maju selangkah tanpa sadar, membuat Lifty melotot kearahnya.

"Sekarang kau menginjak mahakarya-kuー"

Namun Shifty tak mengindahkan protesannya, ia meremas kedua kerah Lifty dan mengangkatnya, wajah mereka berhadapan. Semakin dekat. Ekspresinya begitu serius hingga membuat Lifty sempat kepayahan meneguk ludahnya. Namun ia membalas tatapannya dengan berani. Kedua tangannya membentuk kepalan tinju, seolah siap membalas jika Shifty mulai memukulnya- atau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitinya.

Lifty sudah menantikannya. Sedetik, dua detik. Lima detik. Pukulan itu tak kunjung datang, tak ada lontaran hinaan yang keluar. Ia tanpa sadar sudah menahan nafasnya.

Malahan, dengan perlahan Shifty mengendurkan cengkramannya hingga melepaskan Lifty. Shifty hanya menggelang berkomentar sepatah kata pun, ia berbalik, menuruti keinginan Lifty. Pergi dari sana.

Lifty melongo, menatap punggungnya hingga sosok itu benar benar menghilang di balik gunungan salju.

Rasanya seperti ada cairan asam yang membakar tenggorokannya.

* * *

 ** _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_**

 ** _Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_**

 ** _Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun_**

 _ **Now the jingle hop has begun**_

Lagu _Jingle Bell Rock_ bersenandung dengan damai pada malam itu. Hampir semua penghuni kota berkumpul dalam satu ruangan aula besar. Tempat pertunjukan teater, lebih tepatnya.

Lifty melirik bangku kosong di sebelahnya sekilas.

Hanya Shifty yang tidak datang.

 _Aku tidak peduli,_ batinnya. _Mau dia lompat ke jurang sekalipun, aku tak peduli._

Ia menopangkan siku kanannya di senderan kursi dan menopangkan dagunya pada tangan. Menatap tanpa minat kearah panggung, menonton pemuda berambut ungu cepak- Toothy, yang sedang bernyanyi dengan menggenggam sebatang lilin. Ada Cuddles disana, Si Pirang dengan kostum pohon natal konyol- juga Nutty, Giggles, dan Sniffles, yang tak jauh menggelikan darinya.

Lifty memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menikmati alunan musik dan suasana tenang di tempat itu.

Hanya berkisar lima detik setelah itu, teriakan nyaring yang nyaris tak seperti manusia menggema di udara. Pemuda itu berjengit kaget, hampir melompat dari kursinya. Semua orang menoleh ke arah sumber suara, termasuk Lifty. Ia merasa darahnya membeku saat menyadari suara mengerikan itu berasal dari Sniffles yang mengenakan kostum permen tongkat berwarna merah putih yang bergaris garis.

Lifty hanya melihat semua itu dengan cepat. Merasa tak ada yang salah dengan pemuda berkacamata itu hingga seseorang berambut oranye dengan topi pekerja bangunan dari bangku timur berteriak, _"Tangannya!"_

Perhatian Lifty tersedot ke pundak kanan Sniffles. Lifty tak tahan untuk tidak melihatnya, terheran heran. Lengan tangan yang seharusnya ada disana lenyap begitu saja. Seolah seperti mainan boneka plastik yang dicabut paksa. Darah segar terus memuncrat dan mengotori lantai panggung, menggenang disana. Wajahnya yang tadinya berseri seri kini pucat dan basah.

Berita buruk lainnya, Nutty menghilang dari panggung. Lifty tak bisa menemukan anak itu dimanapun. Berbagai macam dugaan yang terdengar gila muncul di kepalanya.

Suasana mendadak ricuh dan tak terkendali. Jeritan ketakutan terdengar di mana mana, bersahutan tanpa henti. Giggles pingsan di atas panggung, kepalanya membentur ujung meja dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tn. Mole yang bertugas mengatur kelengkapan di belakang layar meninggalkan posisinya, begitu juga dengan Lumpy. Toothy tampak panik, menjatuhkan lilinnya begitu saja, membiarkannya berguling bebas diatas lantai.

Detik berikutnya, api menyulut tirai pertunjukan begitu cepat. Merambat hingga keatas panggung, dan semakin membesar.

Beberapa penonton mulai berdiri, berlarian menuju pintu keluar, mendorong satu sama lain hingga tak sedikit yang sampai jatuh dari tangga dan berguling guling. Berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri seakan menjadi prioritas utama saat ini.

Kemudian, terdengar bunyi ledakan di bagian penonton sebelah barat. Lifty menjerit, namun tak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Bunyi dengingan terdengar sangat keras karenanya, seperti kuku yang mencakar gendang telinga, meredam kerusuhan di sekitarnya. Lifty mendelik tak percaya melihat siapa yang tengah membuat onar di sana.

Itu Flippy. Tertawa histeris seperti orang yang telah hilang akal dan sakit di kepala. Iris kuningnya menyala terang belebihi lampu bintang yang terpasang di puncak pohon natal. Masih dengan seragam _army_ -nya, ia tengah menggigit sebuah pemicu granat dan melemparkan benda bulat itu tepat selisih lima bangku di barisan Lifty.

Terlambat. Setelah melihat kilatan cahaya putih menyilaukan, semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Lifty membuka matanya dengan berat. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan nyeri luar biasa. Ia mengerang pelan, menyadari kedua betisnya terjepit reruntuhan batu seukuran dua meter persegi. Ia yakin bagian bawah lututnya hingga ujung kaki telah terputus dan hancur berkeping keping, karena Lifty tak lagi bisa merasakannya.

Beberapa tubuh bergelimpangan di sekelilingnya. Lifty mengenal beberapa diantara mereka. Russell. Seluruh tubuhnya hangus oleh ledakan granat. Ia dapat melihat tangan hooknya yang sudah menghitam karena terbakar. Flaky. Oh, sungguh gadis yang malang. Darah yang terlihat seperti aspal hitam mengalir deras dari luka menganga di kepalanya. Dan, tampaknya bola matanya telah...

 _Habis sudah._ Batinnya. _Inilah akhirnya._

Netra hijaunya memperhatikan sisa isi ruangan itu. Tempat ini benar benar seperti mimpi buruk. Lampu warna warni tak lagi menyala. Ia bisa mencium bau busuk seperti minyak yang terbakar. Kegelapan bergulung di sekeliling ruangan itu kalau saja tak ada kobaran api yang masih menyala dan sinar bulan dari atap gedung aula yang benar benar berlubangー ada lubang besar berbentuk bulatan hampir sempurna disana, seperti bekas terkena laser plasma. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang telah melakukannya. Sepertinya hanya setengah dari mereka semua yang berhasil melarikan diri ke luar.

Lifty kembali meletakkan kepalanya di lantai. Memutuskan untuk tidak melakukan apa apa. Keringatnya bercucuran. Panas. Api yang menyala disekelilingnya terasa seperti akan memanggangnya hidup hidup. Mati kedengarannya jauh lebih mudah dan menyenangkan. Kedua matanya hampir kembali terpejam kalau saja ia tak mendengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Lifty!"

Derap langkah terdengar menuju kearahnya. Kini sosok itu sudah berada di sisinya. Iris Lifty berkaca kaca saat menatapnya. Sepercik aliran listrik menyengat di dalam perutnya.

 _Itu Shifty._

Fedoranya menghilang entah kemana. Rambutnya benar benar dekil dan berantakan, wajahnya hangus setengah, kemejanya menghitam dan terkoyak. Tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas memar ungu kebiruan dan luka merah yang melepuh menonjol ke luar seperti bola mata makhluk asing yang sedang mengancam. Nafasnya terengah engah. Dia Menatap Lifty dengan raut yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya- tersirat kekhawatiran, ada sesuatu disana- di kedua matanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Lifty nyaman.

"Shi- Kak?" Ia terbatuk batuk sekilas, "B-Bagaimana kau-" Lifty tergagap hingga kehilangan kata katanya. Rasa sakit melarangnya untuk banyak bicara.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kan?" tukas Si Sulung, suaranya terdengar jauh lebih parau. Dengan cekatan ia berjongkok di sisi Lifty dan menggendong tubuh kembarannya ala pengantin, secara hati hati, karena Lifty makin mengernyit dan mengerang bersamaan dalam tiap gerakan. "Aku selalu menemukanmu." Lanjutnya.

Lifty mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Shifty, berusaha menjaga keseimbangannya. Degup jantung sang kakak yang berpacu cepat menjadi alunan melodi kesukaannya untuk kali ini.

Shifty kemudian menatap kedua lutut adiknya yang terputus dan masih mengucurkan darah. "Ohh-" rintihan panjang keluar, ia kembali menatap matanya, tampak tak percaya. Shifty meringis. "Sepertinya bobotmu menurun? Kau terasa jauh lebih ringan."

Candaan yang tidak lucu. _Ini benar benar Shifty_.

"Lukamu tak terlalu parah jika kau masih bisa menggendongku seperti ini." balas Lifty dengan senyuman tipis.

"Sialan." Sahut Shifty. "Aku lebih kuat dari baja. Aku masih bisa menendang pantat kudamu dengan dua kali rasa sakit ini."

Lifty ingin tertawa, namun perutnya sangat perih jika ia bergerak sedikit saja. Shifty mulai melangkah, menapak menuruni reruntuhan puing puing menuju pintu keluar yang hampir ambruk di bawah sana.

"Dengar," Sang Kakak kembali memulai, sedikit lebih serius. "Aku tahu aku egois, pemarah, dan tak bisa diandalkan. Tapi aku benar benar pedu-"

"Bisa tunda dulu pidatomu!?" Potong Lifty, meremas rompi yang dikenakan kakaknya dengan gemas. "Tempat ini akan segera runtuh!"

Shifty tersadar dan mempercepat langkahnya. Suara gemuruh menggema di tempat itu. Diiringi suara berderak. Langit langitnya mulai retak dan jatuh di sekitar mereka. Lifty mempererat genggamannya saat tubuhnya terguncang oleh Shifty yang mulai berlari, semakin dekat dengan satu satunya jalan keluar.

Hampir sampai.

Shifty berteriak, puing puing batu besar berjatuhan tepat di belakangnya. Ia harus melompat dan menunduk, Lifty bisa merasakan genggaman Shifty yang meremas lengannya kian menguat.

Pintu keluarnya runtuh. Namun ada celah sekitar satu meter di atas tumpukan puing itu yang belum menutup. Satu satunya harapan mereka. Ia memanjat naik, menuju celah, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, sang kakak melompat keluar dari sana, sambil memeluk Lifty dengan erat. Celah itu tertimbun batu sesaat setelah mereka berhasil melewatinya.

Mereka jatuh bebas, dari ketinggian tiga meter. Lifty dapat merasakan kakaknya berputar untuk berganti posisi hingga punggung Shifty lah yang membentur tanah lebih dulu.

* * *

"Ukh..." Lifty meringis kesakitan. Menyadari ia terjatuh diatas Shifty. "..Apa kita selamat?"

Ia menatap saudaranya, yang tengah tak sadarkan diri. Kedua iris yang sama dengannya bersembunyi di kelopak matanya.

"Shifty?" Lifty menangkubkan kedua tangannya di pipi kembarannya, menepuknya pelan. Tak ada tanda tanda hembusan nafas yang keluar, itu menghantui perasaannya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan mati." Bisiknya. Gelobang kepanikan mulai melanda pemuda itu.

Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia beralih mengguncang pundak Shifty kuat kuat, "Kumohon, Shift! Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku disini! Ayolah!"

Tak ada respon. Lifty mengatupkan bibirnya rapat rapat, sekuat tenaga menahan sesenggukannya walau air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir, tangan kanannya mengepal membentuk tinju dan ia tempelkan di depan mulut. "Aku berjanji akan mendengarkan tiap katamu, Shift. Kumohon, buka matamu." isaknya.

 _Sejak kapan dunia menjadi begitu memuakkan?_

" _Shifty!_ " tak kuasa menahan kepedihannya, suaranya tercekat seperti tenggorokannya telah penuh oleh gumpalan arang. " _Kakak!_ "

Kemudian ia merasakan dengusan keras, tubuh di bawahnya bergetar.

Terlihat Sang Kakak menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kuat, menahan tawa.

"Apaー" Lifty membulatkan matanya, mengerutkan dahi, wajahnya merona semerah rambut Flaky bahkan sampai ke telinganya. "Keparat! Kau mengerjaiku!" ia memukul mukul dada Shifty, menyebabkannya tersentak dan mendesis kesakitan.

"Ow! Ah! Ini ucapan terimakasihmu? Kurasa tulang rusukku patah lima." Shifty membuka matanya, sempat terkekeh kekeh sejenak, memasang seringai jenaka lalu mengerjap dengan polosnya, "Kau menangisiku?"

"Aku tak menangis!" Bentak Lifty sambil terisak kecil. Ia mengusap matanya dengan kasar menggunakan kemejanya yang sudah lusuh. Air matanya masih tak bisa berhenti mengalir rupanya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi." ujar Lifty, masih sedikit sesenggukan dan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. "Jangan berani meninggalkanku lagi, atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Shifty mengangguk pelan dan kembali memeluknya.

Tapi Lifty belum selesai, "Jangan berbohong lagi. Jangan mengabaikanku, jangan meninggalkanku-"

"Kau mengatakan ' jangan meninggalkanku' dua kali."

"Pokoknya jangan." potong Lifty, nadanya seperti merajuk, mengeratkan pelukannya. Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik leher Shifty.

"Aku menyayangimu." Shifty tersenyum tipis, mengecup singkat puncak kepala saudara kembarnya.

Sepertinya, Natal tahun ini, keduanya tak lagi berada dalam daftar anak nakal.

Untuk sementara.

* * *

 _ **Epilog.**_

Flippy mengerjapkan netra hijaunya, seluruh tubuhnya penuh perban tanpa disadarinya. Ia menatap beberapa orang yang berhasil selamat di sekelilingnya yang masih tampak trauma dan histeris dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya, setengah berbisik. Manik itu bergulir kearah pria dengan surai biru langit dan penutup mata merah- satu satunya orang disana yang tidak terluka bahkan segores pun. "Splendid, apa yang terjadi?" Ulang Flippy, sedikit lebih keras agar dia mendengar.

Pemuda yang ditanya hanya tersenyum, menepuk pundak Flippy dua kali, seolah ingin memberinya ucapan selamat. Membuat si surai hijau makin tampak kebingungan.

"Percayalah, Sobat. Kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya."


End file.
